Snow Angels
by Vampire Toy
Summary: Damien didn't know it was possible to make an angel.


Snow Angels

By: Vampire Toy

Rating: M for a bad word or two.

Disclaimer: I do not own

Summary: Damien didn't know it was possible to make an angel.

A/N: LAME summary but I didn't have anything exciting to say about this. Haw well. This isn't a pairing fic unless you want it to be. They're about 8 here.

……

……

Damien hated the snow, snow reminded him of what he thought Heaven might be like and he hated it. He preferred to be in the comfort and heat of his home in Hell, but every now and then his father would come back up and he'd be dragged along for the ride. He couldn't really complain, he did kind of have friends in the snowy place….kind of. He wasn't sure how friendships really worked, but he had gotten a few kids to like him before he left, so he assumed they must be his friends.

He sighed, watching his breath form a fog in front of him.

He hated the cold.

With his hands shoved deep into his pockets, he strolled around the unforgiving winter land that was South Park. He didn't know where any of his 'friends' lived and when he went to school, it hadn't even been open. It made him angry.

His footsteps quickened and he decided on one more round about the city, then he would go whine and beg to go home.

"You're not doing it right." He heard a voice.

His eyes turned and his mood perked; it was one of his friends. He recognized his green hat and his orange coat. His friend was standing over something blue that Damien couldn't quite make out from where he was. He trotted closer and watched as his friend fell back into the snow. His pace quickened; he was supposed to help him now, wasn't he? When a friend fell you were supposed to help him and pick him back up. Damien finally made his way over to his friend, looming over him unsurely. He spotted the blue 'thing' and saw it was actually a smaller child. Both the small child and his friend were waving their arms and legs back and forth in the snow. Like they were swimming on their backs or something.

His friend with the green hat had his eyes closed, like he was dead. The only thing that told Damien that he wasn't dead was his face tinted red from the cold and his arms and legs moving back and forth in the snow.

"You need to keep your arms and legs straight." His friend said, presumably to the smaller boy. His friends movements began slowing down, telling Damien that now would be the best time to help him. He grabbed his arm and dragged him up. The boy made an angry snarl and his mouth opened to spew out curse words, when he saw who had pulled him up.

They both stood quietly for a moment, Damien still gripping his friends arm tightly.

"Damien…?" his friends voice made it obvious that he wasn't sure what his name was. Damien realized he didn't really know his friend name either.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The boy raised an eyebrow and shook his arm loose; "Kyle, you _are_ Damien, right?"

"Yes, I have returned." He stated in his awkwardly high-pitched voice. Kyle nodded and brushed himself off; "How long are you staying this time?" he asked, a smile finding its way to his lips; Kyle was glad it wasn't Cartman who caught him making snow-angels, God knows THAT would've been just _perfect_.

"I do not know, my father has not told me."

Kyle nodded and they both fell into silence again.

"You fell." Damien stated after a minute or so.

"Huh? Oh…hahaha! NO." Kyle shrugged bashfully; "Uhh actually I was just teaching my brother how to make…hum, snow angels." To which said brother responded with a gleeful "Snow angels!"

Damien was silent and Kyle turned an extra shade of red with embarrassment; "Its kinda lame, but I have to watch him and it keeps him busy."

"How do you make 'snow-angels'?" Damien asked curiously; he'd never really seen any angels and he definitely didn't know you could _make_ them.

"Uhh." Kyle eyed the dark boy carefully; Damien didn't seem to be trying to make fun of him, if anything he seemed naïve and genuinely curious.

"You've never made one before?" he asked slowly.

"No."

"Oh….oh that's right, there's no snow in Hell, is there?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, there's no snow. There's only fire there." Damien said.

"Humm, well I guess I could show you…" he turned to his brother, "…look at Ike, he's making one right now." Kyle pointed.

Damien watched 'Ike' as he moved his arms and legs; when he was done he jumped up and into another pile of fresh untouched snow, flopping down and starting all over again.

"That's not an angel." Damien said unsurely; it looked like nothing but a hole in the snow.

"Well, of course its not a _real_ angel, it just looks like one, see?" Kyle pointed to the area Ike had left; "There's the head, the wings, and the angel's dress. See?"

Damien peered over at the dented snow and nodded slowly; he could see it, he wondered if angels were really so fat.

"Do you still wanna make one?" Kyle asked.

"Yes."

"Ok then, lie down like this," Kyle fell back and Damien mimicked his move. "Now just move your arms and legs like you saw Ike doing." Kyle said over to Damien.

Both boys waved their arms and legs in silence and suddenly Damien had a thought he felt he should voice.

"Kyle? Do you think that when God looks down here, that we look like angels?" Damien wouldn't know; his dad and God weren't exactly friends.

"Um, I dunno actually." Kyle stopped moving and stared up at the sky; "Maybe, I mean, I guess it kinda looks like we have wings."

Damien paused for a moment, his hands and feet also beginning to slow to a stop; "Do you think this what fallen angels looked like to God? You know, when they fell and stuff?"

Kyle shrugged; "I don't know….I'm not God."

"Hmm." Damien replied.

Another moment of silence lapsed before Kyle pushed himself up and shook off the snow clinging to his winter jacket.

"Well, these are done." Kyle said. "Do you…wanna go make more over there? Ike's getting further away, I need to go keep an eye on him." He pointed over at the speck of blue in the distance.

"Ok." Damien said, slowly getting to his feet, "So Kyle, if hell is hot, then is heaven like this? Snowy and cold?" He wanted to be sure if his thoughts on heaven were true, despite the fact that Kyle hadn't been able to answer any of his questions with confidence.

Kyle scrunched his face at this; "I hope not, that'd suck, I don't really like the cold. I'm just used to it cause I live here. I wouldn't want to be in it forever."

"Well if it is…." Damien paused, "Will you come live with me?"

"In hell?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I dunno, maybe." Kyle shrugged, he wasn't really sure that was the most favorable option.

Damien smiled; that would be awesome, having a friend to spend time with; "You might end up there anyway." he added in an effort to make the idea sound more reasonable; "You know, since you're a Jew and all."

Kyle whipped his head around with a sickening crack and glared at Damien heatedly; "What the fuck are you talking about?! I'm not going to hell because I'm a _Jew_."

Damien shrugged, "I'm just saying."

Kyle huffed and marched ahead to his brother with Damien close behind. After a few seconds Damien actually thought that Kyle was mad at him but as they flopped down into the snow to make more angels he saw Kyle's anger had faded.

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad," he said, "I mean, if being Jew _does_ send me to hell…you'll watch out for me right?"

Damien perked; "Yes."

"Well…I guess that's kinda cool." Kyle mumbled from his place in the snow; to Kyle, Damien seemed too sincere to mean what he said in a nasty way like Cartman usually did, so that made it kind of ok. Kind of. He could humor Damien and himself with this idea.

"But…" Damien said slowly; "If you DO go to heaven, could you do me a favor?"

"Uh, sure, what?" Kyle asked moving his arms back and forth again as Ike yelled for him to look over at the flock of snow angels he'd created.

"Could you…look down here and tell me if I look like an angel…you know, while I'm doing this?" Damien waved his arms and legs faster to emphasize his words and Kyle just shrugged.

"Sure thing." he said.

Damien grinned; "Thanks."

He wondered briefly if he'd look like his dad did the day that _he_ fell.

……

……

A/N: I dunno, this wasn't really intended as an actual fanfic but it was too long for the artist comment for the picture it was based on, so here it is. Sorry if everyone's OOC. It was just a drabble that I couldn't stop myself from writing. Yeaaah. Also it's my first South Park fanfic, so that's a double whammy of overall bad writing. Hahah well anyway, Reviews and flames welcome.


End file.
